The Company of Chosen
by BenignUser
Summary: ...and then the evil wolf stole the poor little redheaded girl from the brave and courageous huntsman.


Date Started: April 14, 2006  
Date Finished: April 15, 2006

* * *

Summary: ___… and then the evil wolf stole the poor little redheaded girl from the brave and courageous huntsman._

* * *

The Company of Chosen

Within a few months after the defeat of Belial Vamdemon, a multitude of new Chosen Children had begun to appear around the globe as digimon freely crossed between the two worlds in search of human partners. Being the birthplace of two of the most influential groups of Chosen Children, the Odaiba Ward in Tokyo, Japan, was clearly one of the major hubs for the formation of many of the new partnerships between humans and digimon.

Ishida Yamato walked calmly down a small hallway of a local elementary school, on his way to meeting with some of these new Chosen. It seemed as through an unspoken tradition that any new Chosen were always elementary school students. Yamato stopped in his tracks as he walked past an open door, leaning along its edge as he peered inside the familiar classroom. The room was empty at the moment, but he clearly remembered it as being his homeroom some five long years ago.

He chuckled slightly at the sight of what used to be his desk. He remembered it being much bigger than it appeared right now. He quickly turned away from the classroom and returned to his trek down the hallway. His destination was the computer room, another unspoken tradition for where the Chosen usually held their meetings.

Yamato wasn't exactly expected to arrive, however, as it was his best friend and fellow Chosen, Yagami Taichi, who had volunteered to help guide all the newly arriving Chosen Children with the dealings and activities of the Digital World. The blond teen smiled in thought. _I bet he just misses being the almighty leader…_

At this time, Yamato was merely paying a short visit to find out how Taichi was managing. As he moved closer to the computer room, Yamato could hear small laughs and giggles of young children that were clearly of age to be attending this very school. They were preparing a trip to the Digital World, Yamato knew at least that much.

The sound of Taichi finishing off a sentence echoed through the empty halls as Yamato came within earshot. "… and then the evil wolf stole the poor little redheaded girl from the brave and courageous huntsman."

A few gasps from the children in audience followed, complimenting Yamato's own. He froze in his tracks. Had he just heard what he thought he heard? _Damn that Taichi! He's not over Sora at all! _Yamato grumbled to himself, those being the first thoughts that entered his mind.

Just what kind of propaganda was he feeding these children? Perhaps, Yamato wondered, Taichi was turning them against him and Gabumon – that Taichi would extend his leadership amongst all the Chosen, using these new children as the backbone of an invincible army against his former best friend all for stealing his potential girlfriend.

The young blond shook the frivolous thoughts out of his head. Taichi wouldn't do that. Yet, nevertheless, here was the respectful Chosen leader possibly talking in metaphors about his best friend behind his back. _Humph, does he think I wouldn't eventually find out what stories he's been telling these kids? And find out what they obviously refer to? Taichi you baka._

Yamato edged closer to the door, peeking inside the computer room where Taichi told his propagandist tales. There were around a dozen children inside, but only one was recognizable – Hida Iori, a second generation Chosen of the Odaiba teams. Yamato frowned at that; didn't Iori notice what it was that Taichi was saying?

"But the evil wolf mesmerized the young girl, taking advantage of her kindness and innocence," Taichi was saying, in continuation of his story. "So entranced she was by the wolf, that she turned away from the brave and courageous huntsman."

The blond mumbled curses unintelligently at the doorway, unheard by the occupants of the computer room. Perhaps, was there a chance that maybe this whole story wasn't about Yamato and Sora at all?

A young female voice asked then, "But what about the basket full of cookies she carried?"

Yamato growled, clenching a fist. That question was beyond proof enough, he decided. If this was how Taichi felt about the whole situation… well, then, Yamato would confront his best friend about speaking about him behind his back, and then, he would _murder_ him. Yamato amused himself by plotting ways of committing his future crime.

In the midst of his utterance, Yamato knelt forward and the door creaked slightly, causing a noise that went unnoticed by most of the children in the room. Taichi too didn't pay it much attention. Only Iori turned to look, and smiled in delight. "Oh! Yamato-san! I didn't know you'd be here."

That had caught Taichi's attention, and he also turned around towards the doorway. He cocked his head slightly, staring off at his friend in confusion. He asked, somewhat embarrassingly, "Damn, Yamato, how long have you been there?"

Yamato considered his reply, simply stating, "Long enough."

"Sempai," one girl whined. "Finish the story!"

"Oh – uh," Taichi began, his face flushing. "Not now Yuzu-chan, we have a guest."

Yamato folded his arms, a smirk also crossing his face at the sight of his friend's discomfort. "No, no, don't mind me. Go ahead and finish the story."

"Uh," Taichi said. "Well, then, the brave and courageous huntsman defeated the evil wolf and lived happily ever after with the girl and her grandmother. The end."

Yamato quirked a brow. _Well that was unexpected... Sora's mother isn't _that_ old…_

"So what're you up to here?" Taichi asked of his friend. "Other than listening to me make a fool of myself."

"Whatever," Yamato replied, his arms still folded over his chest in anger. "You know, Taichi, I'd appreciate if you told me all these 'stories' first before anyone else heard them."

"Huh?" Taichi blinked, surprised and having missed the implication.

"Don't give me that look," Yamato growled back. "If you've got something to say, you say it, alright? I shouldn't have to accidentally be walking in on something like this. From now on it goes to me first, got it?"

With confusion covering his features from head to toe, and the rest of the children in the room carrying similar expressions, Taichi simply said. "Umm... alright."

Yamato shifted uncomfortably. "Good, then. Glad that's settled."

"Well," Taichi began. "After the story we were going to head to the Digital World and meet up with all the Digimon… gonna join us?"

Yamato frowned, his arms falling to his sides. "Sorry, I was on my way to band practice. I only stopped by for a short visit in the first place."

"Well then we'll be off!" Taichi declared. He turned around with a bright smile to face the other children. "Everyone ready?"

They all nodded eagerly, simultaneously holding out their respective digivices as proof. Iori opened the gate, and with a familiar cry the youngsters all entered, "Digital Gate, open!"

Only Taichi, Yamato and Iori were left in the room. As Taichi lifted his digivice to the computer screen, Yamato interrupted him. "Don't think I've forgotten about this little story incident. You're not getting off the hook that easily so we better discuss what's going on with you and me as soon as you get back."

"Um," Taichi blinked again in confusion. "Right, sure."

With that, he was gone, having entered the digital world. Having seen them off, Yamato turned to leave. Iori followed him, falling in step with the elder Chosen.

The younger dared to speak. "Um, Yamato-san, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course not," Yamato replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Why were you so upset over Taichi telling Yuzu-chan the story of _Little Red Riding Hood_?"

* * *

End Notes:  
- The title "The Company of Chosen" is inspired by "The Company of Wolves," by Angela Carter. "The Company of Wolves" is a parody of the Little Red Riding Hood.  
- Yuzu-chan is named after the little 5-year old girl of the same name in the manga "Aishiteruze Baby"


End file.
